


「闪咕哒」轻微父女梗，略过激，现在逃还来得及！

by Gilgamesh1



Category: fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgamesh1/pseuds/Gilgamesh1
Kudos: 31





	「闪咕哒」轻微父女梗，略过激，现在逃还来得及！

※一辆破烂摩托车。  
※拒绝补魔背景下的百fo谢礼，顺便释放本性。  
※是C闪，半路本人良心发现放过了咕哒子，下次继续迫害。

代替意外受伤的藤丸刷了一周种火。  
虽然这点魔力消耗对立香来说不算什么，但少女的精力很明显差了很多，以至于被替换下来的时候睡了一整天。  
耳垂上传来温热的湿意，饱满的胸口一紧，点燃了立香对魔力本能的渴望。  
“嗯……”  
无意识的哼了两声，小姑娘转了个身，往作恶多端的人怀里钻了钻。  
她睡得很熟，呼吸深沉而平缓，带着一点少女的清香，在抱着她的男性心上抓痒。  
“杂修…真是毫无防备啊……”  
低沉的声音在耳畔轻轻炸开，立香本能的颤抖了一下，揉搓着眼角，艰难睁开双眼。  
“王……？”  
入眼的场景有些微妙的香艳，自己睡衣的扣子被解的七七八八，金发的王上身未着一物，而立香的另一只手，正放在吉尔伽美什结实的胸肌上。  
几乎是吓得立刻清醒了，少女迅速后退想要和他拉开距离，却被淡定的王抓住脚踝用力扯回来。  
纤细的双腿被吉尔伽美什摆成想要的姿势，结实的身躯轻轻压下来，将这块心头肉完整的禁锢在身下。  
他只穿了贴身的内裤，一团软肉隔着轻薄的布料贴在少女的耻丘上。  
“罗马尼说你需要补魔。”  
——我不是我没有我没说过。  
湿热的吻落在侧脸，立香的双手想要推开身上的男人，但一触到对方赤裸的皮肤就像要被烫伤一般。  
如果是其他从者，拒绝会来的更加直白干脆。但是眼前这位贤君，则让少女犹豫了起来。  
她对感情不甚敏感，却尤其不太擅长应付两位吉尔伽美什王，也很少拒绝他们。  
纠结给了男人得寸进尺的机会，最后一颗扣子也在不知不觉间被解开，圆润的胸部暴露在从者渴望的目光中。  
“父王！”  
立香急中生智，双手捧住吉尔伽美什的脸，让对方只能和自己对视。  
“我是您的女儿啊，补魔之类的事情太过越矩，何况我的魔力很充沛，并不需……唔。”  
“哦？”  
两根手指钻入那张不停开合的小嘴，阻止她说出更多让自己不悦的话。  
“但是本王拥有乌鲁克所有少女的初夜权，本王的女儿也不例外。”  
乖戾又毫无道德底线的话让立香一愣，她似乎忘记了这个男人危险的本性。  
想到他在各个场合都曾宣誓过主权，那确实更像是在强调交配权。  
白净的指尖肆无忌惮的在口腔里搅来搅去，少女的脸羞的通红，最后像是突然决定了什么，用舌尖将其顶出来。  
“令咒对王这样的英灵来说，似乎不起作用呢。当然，我也没想忤逆您。”  
立香轻呼了一口气，将上衣脱下来。  
“麻烦您…轻一点。”  
大手整个握住少女的下颌，虎牙抵在白皙的脖颈上，给予她更多不安。  
“本王会让你快乐的。”  
暧昧的湿吻一路向下，每一寸入口的皮肤都烙下暗红色的吻痕，她轻轻吸着气，胸口的皮肤都透着淡淡的粉色。  
大口香甜的乳肉被吸入口中，吉尔伽美什眯了眯眼，忍住想用牙齿啃噬她乳尖的暴虐，舌尖每一次都攻击着最敏感的乳孔，如愿从立香口中听到极轻的闷哼。  
“唔！”  
睡裤和内裤一起被剥下，让立香再也控制不了即将崩溃的神经，甜腻的魔力立刻将房间涨满，抱紧了在自己胸前舔吻的男人。  
“王……”  
察觉到她气味的改变，吉尔伽美什抬头，乐于接受她的主动。  
但心里期待和恶劣的本性没有冲突，男人拦住她的亲吻，也停止了任何触碰，让立香满满当当的魔力无处发泄，急得快要哭出来。  
“想要吗？”  
刚松开手，可怜的小姑娘就立刻抱上来在他的锁骨上笨拙的亲吻，而王也顺利的被取悦到了。  
“你该喊本王什么？”  
哭唧唧的立香难耐的蹭了蹭，被逼迫着用为数不多的理智思考。  
“吉尔伽美什王？”  
金色的王将下巴垫在少女的肩膀上，双手认真的把玩着对方粉嫩的乳头，向她的小腹滑去。  
“再给你一次机会，你该喊本王什么？”  
入手的肌肤干干净净没有一根毛发，这让吉尔伽美什在立香的肩头上狠狠的咬了一口。  
——天生欠操的小杂种。  
未被开发过的少女敏感又不敏感，只摸一摸乳头就能满足的全身颤抖，被撩拨了这么久，却没有出水的迹象。  
阴蒂被他寻到的时候，立香差点尖叫出声，抱着对方的指尖收紧，指甲微微压进男人结实的肌肉里。  
“呜…不要！父王…父王！”  
她没能在他的手下坚持超过两分钟，快速的逗弄让女体成功泛起情潮，湿漉漉的淫液随着少女生平第一次高潮大量涌出，穴口却只有一点点湿意。  
优质魔力的味道粘在指尖上，吉尔伽美什艰难的克制想将其放入口中的冲动，拍了拍已经哭出来的立香。  
“乖女孩，接下来父王要给你奖赏。”  
语气倒是从容不迫，动作却显得急不可耐。  
硕大的性器被内裤勒的生疼，他早就硬的像个毛头小子，迫不及待的想把她操的哭着求饶。  
不过这位曾经的暴君却不想给她留下太差的性体验，过于急躁会让她在以后的每一次都排斥性事。  
立香的头被吉尔伽美什按到胯间，鼻尖已经贴上了有些恐怖的肉棒，完全勃起的性器过于庞大，青紫色的血管盘踞其上，灼热而硬挺。  
她似乎有些明白了王的玉体没有一丝一毫令人羞耻是何意。  
一股莫名其妙的被征服感让立香有些懊恼，在吉尔伽美什给予她指令之前，先一步顺从的握住了那狰狞的肉棒。  
粉嫩的舌尖试探着舔了两下，然后艰难的将粗壮的龟头纳入口中。  
男人的呼吸一下就沉重了许多，被重点疼爱的龟头颤巍巍的吐出一点水，然后再被立香轻柔的舔掉。  
只是不让牙齿磕碰到性器，就已经消耗掉了立香的全部精力，嘴巴大张了太久已经酸的不行，却还是乖乖的吞吐着。  
咕啾咕啾——  
细微的水声，那是吉尔伽美什插弄她喉咙处的软肉的声音。  
偶尔他自己使力就会顶的过深，引起少女的干呕，泪水和来不及吞下的唾液一同落下，淫荡又清纯的模样让人疯狂。  
也许是太过兴奋，也许是太久没有发泄情欲，当立香的小手无意识的抚摸上剩下的柱身和两颗肉球时，滚烫的精液就在小姑娘的口腔里炸开。  
“咕噜。”  
腥咸的味道并不好，但是却极为有效的缓解了体内满溢的魔力。  
她得是故意的，才能在把每一滴精液收入腹中之后，还用力嘬了一口龟头。  
“嘶——”  
过于激烈的快感让男人有种被挑衅了的错觉，作案工具只软了一瞬就又变得滚烫坚挺。  
“本王看你是不想活了。”  
滚烫的舌尖勾着立香的小舌，那是属于英雄王的，令人窒息的亲吻。  
双腿环上男人的腰，粉嫩的穴肉颤抖着，等待着王的莅临。  
他抿着嘴挑了挑眉，将小阴唇剥开，藏在下面的穴口将少女的体液锁住，明明穴肉已经变成可采撷的粉红色，爱液却没有流出来多少。  
不过不够湿也没关系，眼前的小杂种很明显需要一些教训才能明白道理——别在床上挑衅一个成年男性。  
吉尔伽美什在立香的身下垫了一个枕头，好让她也能看清淫荡的花穴是如何把这根巨物吃下去的。  
极度羞耻的少女捂住自己的双眼，却被男人强迫着睁眼，紧盯着两人即将交合的部位。  
“立香，好好记住，本王是怎么操你的。”  
硕大的龟头一寸一寸挤进穴口。  
——太紧了。  
已经不是所谓的处女能解释的紧致，型号过于不匹配，穴肉用力翻搅着，想要把他推出去。  
但吉尔伽美什从未打算放过她。  
“别太害怕，疼是很正常的事情，你放松接纳本王进来就不会受伤。”  
立香疼的五官都皱在一起，背上满是冷汗，但还是乖乖听话，尽量不去抗拒男人的入侵。  
事实上，在深入的过程中，吉尔伽美什感觉自己至少捅破了两层处女膜了，她的穴里有奇特的凸起，顶进去带来的快感也在成倍增长。  
“疼……”  
终于，在插入了三分之一的时候，一点轻微的血腥味扩散在空气中。  
想来没有流出来的淫水就是被这些凸起锁住的，插进去之后反而尽职尽责的润滑着。  
吉尔伽美什把她的腰抬的更高，而后一鼓作气，直直抵上最深处的子宫口。  
没给她什么适应的时间，快感来的越早，她也越能忘记这点痛苦。  
魔力的联系早已建立，硕大的性器在体内横冲直撞，无需技巧就能碾过每一寸软肉，可怜兮兮的敏感点无处躲藏，轻易就被寻到。  
“不要…王…慢一点！”  
剧烈的快感在体内炸开，她的双脚不受控制的乱蹬，却被男人捉住了脚腕高高抬起，顺势顶入更深的地方。  
“慢？感觉到了吗？你的小穴可紧紧咬着本王的肉棒。”  
“啊！吉尔伽美什王……呜呜呜。”  
立香无意识的呻吟着，小手紧紧抓着身下的床单，鸡蛋大小的龟头每一次都用力敲击着紧闭的子宫口，带来闷闷的胀痛和恐怖的快感。  
“要被……要被顶穿了。”  
打定主意想把她操晕过去，吉尔伽美什发出善意的提醒。  
“小杂种，本王的肉棒可还没有全部顶进去呢。”  
指尖揉搓着轻微鼓起的阴蒂，那根驴屌整根拔出再用力顶入，把穴口的媚肉带进带出，混合着魔力的淫水打湿了屁股下的枕头，乐此不疲的破开立香身体里每一层阻碍。  
敏感的处子哪里受得住这种程度的性爱，高潮来的毫无征兆，小姑娘爽的两眼翻白，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角向下流淌。  
穴里的嫩肉疯狂收缩着，疯狂挤压着英雄王龟头上每一个敏感点，有一种不把精液榨出来誓不罢休的劲头。  
但男人凶狠的情欲也很快把她顶的哭叫着求饶。  
高潮时也没有被疼惜一秒，快速狠厉的抽插让小姑娘颤抖着又一次绝顶。  
“王……呜呜，求你！”  
剧烈的快感让她说不出完整的话，吉尔伽美什恶劣的羞辱却如期而至。  
“立香真是淫荡的女儿啊，被父王的肉棒操的就这么舒服吗？破处的当天就被连续操的两次高潮，看来天生就是离不开男人的小荡妇。”  
软肉放松了些许，吉尔伽美什将她翻了个面，后入的姿势有助于他开疆拓土，只用力顶了一下，身下的少女就发出尖细的淫叫。  
“啊！我不是…我不是荡妇，唔啊啊啊……”  
——啪！  
“不是荡妇还叫的这么大声，是想让整个迦勒底都知道立香被自己的父王操到哭出来吗？”  
——啪！  
囊袋拍打在少女的耻丘上，粉嫩的穴口早就被顶的一团糟，淫水好像流不完一般，过度的润滑让男人想顶到哪里就顶哪里。  
吉尔伽美什俯身，双手禁锢着立香的手腕，牙齿紧紧叼着后颈上的软肉，准备做最后的冲刺。  
比起人类，这更像是猫科动物的交合方式。  
疼痛和灭顶的快感混在一起，立香眼圈通红，又被操上了高潮。  
爱液涌出的一瞬，男人的性器极用力的快速顶了几下，猛的插进少女青涩的子宫口。  
“唔嗯…”  
不该承欢的部分被用力玩弄着，快感在头脑里炸开，龟头卡在子宫内，将花壶射满。  
身体止不住的痉挛，小姑娘轻轻抽搐着，被滚烫的精液冲刷着身体内部。  
“啵——”  
肉体分离发出羞人的响动，立香想要把张开的双腿合上，胯部却传来了恐怖的酸痛感。  
少女无声的哭泣着，委屈的看着吉尔伽美什。  
“嗯？”  
蛇眼半眯，大手按上立香鼓胀的小腹。  
精液居然一滴都没有流出来。  
“腿…合不上了。”  
指尖在少女布满吻痕的胸口停留，湿滑的舌头又一次含住粉嫩的乳尖。  
“那正好，再来一次。”


End file.
